stampylongnosefandomcom-20200215-history
Funland
Stampy's Funland is the largest area built in Stampy's Lovely World. It has games, rides and attractions (and dog graves). It was toured in the 301st video, "Everything Else", and the 601st episode, "Funland Tour". Appearance Stampy's Funland is a plot of land where rides, attractions and crazy games are located and where Stampy and his friends play all day long. Building minigames, rides and attractions takes 1-3 days then they have a tester go to see if the game works. Then in the next video, Stampy and some of his friends will have a tournament to see who will be the champion. From the outside is a large sign that says "Stampys Funland" that was built in Episode 51- "A Bad Sign" and a colorful tunnel which houses the former Minecart Track. Stampy has a series called "Stampy’s Funland", in which he only plays mini games Videos Access It can be accessed from Stampy's House via either the Tree Train, that connects from his house to the Funland easily, or the Teleporter inside the Secret Base, which also has few Teleporters on the Funland. Stampy also wished few times to extend the Tree Train further inside the Funland, but he hasn't done so, probably because now the teleporters do what he wanted the extended tree train to do. It is also accessible by Pigs and Walking. History Before Stampy's Funland, it was originally a large frozen lake in which Stampy, with the help of his friends, covered with grass. The first game that existed is the Golf Course, where his dog Gregory Jr. lives. Many days later he built the sign of the Funland and since then he added the games, rides and attractions that exist today. It is also hinted that after Stampy finishes the Funland which may be in 5 years or so he will build walls around it to protect it. He has also talked about installing a monorail system, similar to the one in Disneyland and Walt Disney World Rides, Games and Attractions Here is a list of notable rides, games and attractions. #Golf Course #Creeper Coaster #Pew Pew Shooting Range #Duck Fling #Googlies Manor #Crystal Waters #Helter Skelter #Crystal Rapids #Dunking Booth #Shear Fun #Road Hog #Fish me a Dish #Dog Assault Course #Flower Power #Raindrops #Water Rush #It's A Lovely World #Circus #What Goes Up #Reindeer Rodeo #Bury Berry #Turbo Types #Flop #Snow Throw #Bouncy Boats #Cat and Mice #Swift Swine #Tumble Tower #The Ding Dong Game #Gold Grab #Wiggly Worm #Sharky Shark #Doggy Hockey #Whale of a Time #Take The Tooth #Honey Hunt #Douse the House #Switch the Switch #Broth Brawl #Mole Hole #Rule the Duel #Desert Drop #Sheep Shuffle #Maze Master #Investigator #Castle Crumble #Pig Pong #The Banana #Bury Berry 2: In Space #Chicken Trail #Fairy Lights #Jolly Snowy #Leaky Tap #Slime Time #Brick Breaking #Fashion Sense #Drop It #Temple Trap #Tool Trade #Fall For It #Enderball #Boingy Beaks #Pirate Plunder #Run Away #Boat Bowling #Swapsies #Dodge 'n' Drop #Racestone #Beat the Heat 2 #Still Shooting #Bombs Away #Spleef Chief #Sheep Shuttle #Harry Hops #Cart Count #Drench #Fire and Water #In The Dark #Power Play #Terrorcotta 2 #Jump In #Knock 'Em Dead #Freeze #Fishy #Magmatch #Push Pit #Risk It #Yoink #Knock Out #A Blast #Temple Pit #Temple Track #Blocked Top 10's Stampy's Top 10 Mini-Games #Temple Trap #Flower Power #Sharky Shark #Broth Brawl #Fashion Sense #Bouncy Boats #Castle Crumble #Flop #Tool Trade #Whale of a Time Stampy's Top 10 Broken Mini-games #Whale of a Time #Raindrops #Bury Berry 2: In Space #Wiggly Worm #Boat Bowling #Crystal Waters #Pew Pew Shooting Range #It's A Lovely World After All #Road Hog #Reindeer Rodeo Brief Mention *Crystal Rapids (mentioned after Crystal Waters) Stampy's Top 10 Biggest Mini-games #Raindrops #Sheep Shuttle #Creeper Coaster #Pirate Plunder #Fall For It #Whale of a Time #Crystal Waters #Circus #Harry Hops #Leaky Tap Top 10 Best Looking Mini-Games in Stampy's Funland #Run Away #Creeper Coaster #Flower Power #Shear Fun #Crystal Waters #Temple Trap #Harry Hops #Investigator #Drench #Bouncy Boats Other things and places *The big Funland sign is located on the hill just past Downtown. *There is also a colourful tunnel underneath the sign, which was part of the former track before it was removed. It still stands today. *The Funland House is located in a hill near the Golf Course where Stampy and his friends can sleep without going back to his house. This was no longer needed when the Funland grow so big, it was easier just to put down some beds. **Additionally, Agatha the Creeper's grave is just in-front of the entrance. *There are also dog graves around the Funland, including ones for Arrow, Cedric, Tikka, Oreo and Aqua. **There were also dog graves for The Arbiter and Sparky, but was removed though to make way for the Dog Assault Course. *The first Lovely Jubbley Love Love Petal flower was also planted beside Road Hog. It is still there to this day. *There is also a community board listing all the upcoming builds, but is currently unused. *Squid's house was also located within the Funland, but it was removed. *Longbow currently has 2 houses located under and inside the Funland, one underneath The Ding Dong Game and another one underneath Bury Berry. *A birch house was built behind the Mole Hole game where AmyLee33 rested there when she slept due to exhaustion. This was later destroyed for an unknown reason. *There are also random stuff built by Fizzy Elephant: **A mooshroom riding on a minecart in circles **A cookie dispenser **A treehouse which was used as a "viewing area" for Racestone *There are few Teleporters located in few areas of the Funland. Including beside Take The Tooth, next to Brick Breaking and one behind Run Away. Series Main Article: Stampy's Funland (series) The Funland is the main setting of the spin-off series of Stampy's Lovely World where Stampy and his guests play the existing mini-games throughout the episodes. Gallery Melontree.png stampyfunland.png Opsg.jpg Fun_land.png|Stampy's Funland Sign Duck Flingdata: [link title[Media:http://www.example.com link title--~~~~Insert non-formatted text here]] ghjkl Trivia *Finnball and his wife went at the Funland for their honeymoon. *AmyLee33's first video on her channel is shot here. *It is the largest area in Stampy's Lovely World, with 89 buildings residing there. Category:Locations Category:Places Category:Stampy's Lovely World Locations Category:Funland Category:Minecraft youtubers Category:Funland Category:Stampy's Lovely World Locations Category:Funland Category:Places Category:Stampy's Lovely World Locations Category:Stampy's Lovely World Category:Locations Category:Stampy's Lovely World Locations Category:Locations Category:Stampy's Lovely World Locations Category:A-z Category:Stampy's Lovely World Locations Category:Stampy's Lovely World Locations Category:Stampys FunLand Is Gregory Junior. Category:Ksk Category:Locations Category:Funland Category:Funland Category:Locations